Is It Too Late?
by Frozen Crystal Sakura
Summary: Mikan's falls down a building. What will happen? .:One-Shot:. R


**.:Is It Too Late?:.**

**.:One-Shot:.**

_I loved him. He loved me. But, I didn't know. I didn't know he really loved and was only cruel to me for a reason. I soon became cold to him as well. I didn't know I was breaking his heart. I was torturing him with my cold looks and cold smiles. Why? Why did I do that? I didn't love my boyfriend, my fiance. I'm not meant to live. I'm not meant to be loved and to be happy while he's alone. All alone..._

"_Oi, Polka-Dots, you're in the way."_

"_Shut up about my panties, Natsume!"_

"_What if I don't?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You can burn in hell all by yourself for all I care!"_

"_..."_

_Why? Why am I so cruel? So heartless? So blind?! I'm killing him! That's all I'm doing! If...if only I died maybe his pain would go away. Just maybe he'd be happier in a world without me. Hotaru wouldn't have to always hit me anymore. Even Narumi and all the other teachers wouldn't have to get hurt to protect me. Just maybe, just maybe, it'd be better if I disappeared from this entire planet. Life would be happy wouldn't it? Wouldn't it?_

"_Mikan! Don't!"_

"_Mikan! Don't jump!"_

"_Sayonara..."_

"_MIKAN!"_

_That was the end of me. At least, I hoped. I just went on top of the dorms and decided to commit suicide. It would be best thing for me to do. The one true person I really loved hates me now. I'm only a burden to everyone else. Why bother living giving others trouble when I can just let them live peacefully without them going through the trouble of protecting me. Yet, why did they say not to jump? I thought they would be happy...?_

"_Natsume! What are you doing!?"_

"_Natsume, don't!"_

"_You could die with her!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_I thought I died that day. I really did. I thought I saw something white. I really thought it was heaven. Well, until I entirely opened my eyes to see Hotaru's purple eyes, with tears. Tears? Why is she crying? Why is Yuu, Ruka, and even everyone else crying? No, wrong question to ask. What were they all doing here? Am I not supposed to be dead? Aren't I supposed to see hell with the devil in front of me?_

"_She gained consciousness!"_

"_Somebody get the doctor!"_

"_Someone get him in here!"_

_'What's going on' kept coming up in my head. Doctor? Was this Alice Academy's hospital? 'Him'? Who's he? Was I still alive? No, I have to be dead. I jumped off the 7th floor! There is no way I could survive that kind of height, right? Right? Then, what am I doing in the hospital? Why can't I feel myself? Pain killers? I wish I were dead, then maybe some of the pain I felt disappeared. I want to disappear from this planet!_

"_Is she going to be okay, brother?"_

"_She'll be fine, but it'll take a while for her to recover."_

"_Thank God! I thought my Mikan would die!"_

"_I thought we'd have to make a funeral for her!"_

"_Don't worry she'll be okay, but for now she needs to be on pain killers. How did she even survive that fall?"_

"_Hyu-"_

"_Great luck. You know how lucky Mikan is."_

"_Ah, yes, well visiting time is over, so if you all could leave Mikan in peace...?"_

_I'll be fine, huh? No! I want to die! If the love of my life hates me, and if I'm just a burden to everyone, I really don't want to live! All I do is hurt everyone! Please, someone, kill me. Please! Please...?_

"_...Mikan..."_

_Who's touching me? I can't see. It's too bright. Such warm fingers._

"_Why?...Why did you fall down that building? I know you're not that clumsy..."_

_This voice, I know it. But, I just can't seem to recognize who's it is exactly._

"_Mikan...I know you hear me. It's Natsume, the guy who always knows your underwear pattern...?"_

"_N-Natsu...me?"_

"_Yeah, Natsume, your one and only perverted jerk."_

_I turn my head slightly and see his best feature. Those crimson eyes. The only feature of him that attracted me to him easily. He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face._

"_W-What...h-hap...pened?"_

"_Baka! You're really a baka! You fell from the top of the dorms and you ask what happened!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Baka!"_

_I flinched as he yelled at me._

"_I-I t-thought...that if-if I dis-disappeared...E-Every...one...w-would b-be h-happy..."_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked at Natsume and saw tears running down his own face. _

"_Ahou! You stupid idiot! Do you know what you mean to Ruka?! You know what you mean to us!? Do you know what you mean to me!?"_

"_I-I d-don't l-love R-Ruka. I-I'm only a b-burden t-to you g-guys, a-and I-I'm only a-a h-horrible u-ugly g-girl t-to y-you..."_

"_Ahou...You're the only...The only girl I've ever thought was special. I'm such an idiot to fall for a girl like you...but, you're really important to me Mikan. Aishiteru..."_

"_W-Why?...Y-You're s-supposed t-to hate m-me!" _

_My eyes grew wide as he kissed me passionately. I responded._

"_If you didn't mean anything to me, than why do you think I saved you, huh?"_

"_Y-You s-saved m-me?"_

"_Duh! Lucky for you Mochu came with me, but he eventually couldn't take us to the ground slowly, so we fell from the third floor."_

"_N-Natsume...Natsume I love you!"_

"_W-What are you talking about Mikan? Y-You're supposed to love Ruka not me! W-Why would you love me when I'm always cruel to you?"_

_Such an ahou._

"_I-It's n-not my f-fault! My h-heart s-simply chose y-you i-instead!"_

_I coughed._

"_O-Oi! Maybe you should calm down. I'm going to leave you in peace. And stop saying you love me! Love Ruka!"_

"_N-No! D-Don't g-go! P-Please! Don't l-leave m-me a-alone! PLEASE!"_

"_Mikan...Baka, what did I say about you loving me?"_

"_I'll fall off the building again."_

_He really thought I was serious so he sighed and stayed with me. Maybe it was a good thing I fell off a building._

_THE END_

"What do you think?"

"S-Stupid! That's about Natsume and Mikan! You can't publish that!"

"And why not, my sweet honest husband?"

"Don't give me that crap, my lovely wife."

"Well, we're going to get married any way, right? Or do you have cold feet?"

"What!? Why wouldn't I want to marry you? Besides your name now suits you better, Mrs. Nogi."

"Urusai, Ruka."

"Aw, what's the matter, Hotaru-chan? Don't think you can handle marrying me?"

"S-Shut up! I only thought it was the opposite! Now I'm going to send this to my agent."

"W-What!? Y-You can't! What if they find out?!"

_Click!_

"Too late."

"We are so dead."


End file.
